


Un héroe común I

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él prometió explicarle lo que había sucedido cuando todo terminara. Serie de viñetas sobre la pareja Jane/Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un héroe común I

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la película de Avengers. Secuela de la serie de Un hombre común, aunque puede leerse como una viñeta independiente a las 3 anteriores.

Jane no quiere irse a ningún lado. No le han pedido permiso sin embargo. Los hombres de SHIELD empiezan a recoger sus cosas y no atienden a razones. Cuando es llamada la sala de comunicaciones y se encuentra con el agente Coulson esperándola con paciencia al otro lado de la línea de comunicación, la furia que bulle dentro de ella se debilita de repente, mientras la fuerte sensación de deja vú la invade y le saca una media sonrisa. 

–Me estás robando de nuevo –señala ella en tono acusatorio, aunque teme que sus ojos la traicionan y muestren algún tipo de alegría.

Hace semanas que no sabe nada del agente. Lo destinaron a alguna ubicación específica a la que ella no tenía acceso. Sabe que ha estado en el mismo lugar que Selvig, pero poco más. Si bien al inicio el agente Coulson había sido un fastidio, con el paso del tiempo, su atenta ayuda para todos sus proyectos y sus continuas visitas al laboratorio, se había acostumbrado a él. 

De hecho, debería admitir que le había tomado… cariño. 

Coulson sonríe ante su comentario, pero no la engaña, está preocupado. 

–Esta vez te llevarán junto a todo el equipo –señala. Guarda silencio un momento y la mira fijamente–. Te busqué un buen lugar, te gustará. 

Jane entrecierra los ojos. Algo no está bien. 

–¿Qué está ocurriendo? 

–Tenemos una situación… –contesta evasivamente Coulson, y eso le gusta aún menos–. Es solo por seguridad. La señorita Lewis irá contigo. 

Jane aprieta los puños con fuerza y el enfado la empieza a llenar de nuevo. 

–Coulson, en serio. ¿Qué ocurre? 

El agente tuerce el gesto al escucharla. Desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre pila, de manera que su apellido había pasado a ser señal de que estaba enojada. 

Nota como el hombre duda un momento antes de contestar: 

–Te lo iré a explicar todo en persona apenas pueda. Lo prometo. –Antes de dejarla replicar, se inclina ligeramente hacia la cámara–. Cuídate, Jane. 

La conexión se termina y Jane se da cuenta de que no tiene otra opción más que dejarse llevar donde SHIELD quiere. 

Ya tendrá una buena conversación con Phil Coulson al respecto cuando sea el momento. 

–––––––––––––––––––––– 

Sería mejor que no ver noticias. Darcy no habría tenido problema en desconectar y considerar su reclusión unas vacaciones de lujo. Si bien el lugar no es particularmente bonito, tienen lo último en tecnología tanto para su trabajo como para su distracción. 

Sin embargo, Jane no puede quedarse tranquila. Sabe que algo malo sucede. Las noticias a nivel mundial son desiguales, pero inquietantes. El incidente en Alemania el más destacable posiblemente. Las noticias oficiales no han dicho mucho, pero había logrado convencer a Darcy de buscar más al respecto. Entre blogs y redes sociales concluyeron que todo tenía que estar conectado con la “situación” a la que Coulson había hecho referencia. 

–Podrías llamarlo y preguntarle. O escríbele –insiste Darcy–. Siempre termina haciendo lo que le pides. 

Jane sabe que no es cierto. Coulson es ante todo, un agente. Esa chelista con la que había estado saliendo no lo entendía, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el verdadero trabajo de Phil. Pero ella lo sabe bien y aunque le fastidie, sabe que no debe meterse. 

Ya cuando venga a darle explicaciones se asegurará de no quedarse con una sola duda y le enseñará a no dejarla con la incertidumbre de nuevo. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Debe agradecer que Darcy no sea una amiga indiscreta. Bueno, lo es: sabe hacer los comentarios más desafortunados en los momentos menos adecuados. Pero en ocasiones como aquellas también sabe que es mejor dejarla sola. 

Las imágenes de lo sucedido en New York se reproducen en su mente una y otra vez. La implicación de Iron Man es confirmación suficiente de que aquello es lo que tenía a SHIELD tan preocupado. Al resto no los conoce, aunque Capitán América es una figura de la que había escuchado hablar en su niñez. Sin embargo, a uno de todos los llamados por algunos “super héroes”, sí que lo conocía bien.

O eso creía. 

La impresión de ver a Thor allí no se borra de su mente. Allí, en la Tierra, después de todos sus infructuosos esfuerzos por traerlo… 

Él tenía la forma de regresar, simplemente no lo había hecho hasta ahora. 

¿Por eso la había enviado Coulson lejos? ¿Porque Thor había regresado? 

No, eso no tiene sentido… A menos… ¿Por qué ha regresado? ¿A qué se estaban enfrentando? 

Al recordar al destructor en Nuevo México se estremece. 

¿A qué se ha enfrentado la Tierra esta vez? 

Los noticiarios pueden especular lo que quieran sobre Thor y el resto del grupo de héroes de SHIELD. Conoce la causa, sabe que si han peleado, es por lo correcto. Le alegra saber que, en caso de una amenaza como aquella que había visto una vez, hay gente poderosa que puede responder. 

De otra forma, hombres como Coulson son los que tendrían que haberlo hecho. Le tranquiliza saber que no fue así. 

Ahora solo le fastidia y le duele –un mucho en los sentimientos y un poco en el orgullo– pensar que Thor podía regresar a la Tierra y no había regresado por ella. 

––––––––––––––––– 

A los días recibe una fría notificación electrónica de que la amenaza ha pasado y que pronto serán trasladadas de vuelta a su laboratorio habitual. La comunicación es sosa e impersonal, sin explicaciones sobre lo sucedido ni indicaciones a futuro. La deja fría y necesita leerla varias veces. Viene firmada por un agente de la sección de investigación de SHIELD de quien nunca ha escuchado. 

Se dice que el caos producido por la situación fue más grande de lo que había pensado y Coulson está ocupado. Sin embargo, cuando pasan otro par de días sin información sobre él, empieza a preocuparse: le había prometido informarle en persona. Le pregunta a los oficiales de SHIELD con los cuales tienen trato diario y le responden con evasivas, no pueden referirse a lo sucedido, toda la información está marcada como confidencial. 

Darcy y ella son llevadas de vuelta al laboratorio con todo su equipo sin que medien explicaciones. No está dispuesta a aguantarlo. Si nadie quiere darle información, los fastidiará hasta que se la den. Los números de Coulson no sirven y su correo le devuelve los mensajes que le envía. Empieza a llamar a otros números, a enviar mensajes a otros correos. 

Hace suficiente ruido y causa suficiente malestar hasta que recibe una respuesta. Casi preferiría no haberla recibido nunca. 

El agente Coulson está muerto. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Phil Coulson. Aquel hombre de traje que un día apareció de la nada y se robó el trabajo de toda una vida. Le quitó todas sus pertenencias importantes, sus aparatos y sus notas. Ese hombre del que volvió a tener noticias cuando dos semidioses resolvían sus diferencias en la Tierra. El mismo que le ofreció un trabajo que no habría podido rechazar. El que puso a sus pies todo lo que necesitó para trabajar noche y día por el retorno de Thor. El único agente de SHIELD con suficiente paciencia para lidiar con ella. 

Está muerto. 

Tras mucho fastidiar en niveles de SHIELD que ni siquiera conocía antes, tiene finalmente la dirección. Ese día, meses después de lo sucedido, se encuentra por primera vez frente a la tumba de aquel hombre. 

Todavía se lo pregunta algunas noches: ¿cómo murió?

Está segura de que la respuesta es dolorosa, pero le gustaría saberlo. Él había prometido explicarle qué era lo que sucedía apenas pudiera… ahora nadie se lo explicaría. 

Respira profundo para alejar la amargura al recordar que las últimas palabras que le dirigió fueron airados reproches por su silencio. 

La tumba está cuidada, como las otras a su alrededor, con eficacia y una limpieza precisa, pero poca familiaridad. Alguien paga por tenerla en buen estado pero no tiene tiempo de ir allí con frecuencia. La falta de flores le indican a Jane que la chelista nunca va a visitarlo. Se pregunta si a ella le habrán dicho lo que pasó. 

Según sabe, Coulson nunca le explicó realmente a aquella mujer en qué consistía su trabajo. El hombre tenía muchas dudas sobre aquella relación, alguna vez le había hablado de ello: no había espacio en su vida para una relación. A aquella música le molestaban sus prolongadas ausencias y silencios. ¿Le habrían molestado de saber lo que hacía realmente? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la clase de hombre que era? 

Jane aprieta los labios con fuerza y le tiemblan los párpados. Ella lo hizo. Ella conoció a Phil Coulson mejor de lo que aquella otra mujer pudo haberlo hecho mediando tantos secretos y reproches de por medio. Ella lo conoció… en sus visitas al laboratorio, las discusiones que no faltaban y las tardes de café cuando iba de visita a Nuevo México… 

¿Habría entendido la chelista realmente lo que él hacía? ¿Habría sabido apreciarlo? ¿Habría entendido que si murió fue por una causa superior a él mismo en la que creía? ¿Estaría orgullosa de la muerte de Phil? 

Jane sí que lo está, aunque no sepa lo que sucedió. Sólo le gustaría que Coulson tuviera al menos unos momentos para cumplir su promesa y explicárselo.


End file.
